The Diary
by XxPrincessPhantomxX
Summary: Danny snags Sams Diary, reads the first entry and comes to a critical decision. DxS.


**Hello, My beautiful and handsome readers. I wanted to do a short one-shot, a DxS one-shot of course. I was bored today, and believe it or not it took all day to write it. Stupid math homework, stupid little sisters that want to bug you all the time. Stupid drama, and stupid face book. *face book starts crying* oh face book I didn't mean that, I love you as much as Johnny 13 loves Kitty. Anyways - I do not own Danny Phantom or a purple felt diary with my name spelt out in black diamonds on it (If I did though, I would be happy)**

"Hey Danny, can you get my math notebook out of my bag?" Sam yelled from the bathroom, she was currently fixing her make-up.

"Sure," I told her and I started rummaging through her bag when I felt a soft felt against my hand, I grasped the object and pulled it out. I looked at the purple, felt covered notebook and in black diamonds, Sam's Diary, was spelt out. I contemplated my thoughts and finally decided to keep it and read it later. I started rummaging through her bag and pulled out what I was looking for.

"Ok, I have it, what now?"

"Get out your math homework." Oh yeah, I completely forgot it was another tutoring lesson. It was a Thursday so she was tutoring me in math. I got out my bag and pulled out my math homework.

"Ok Danny I'm coming out, I want to show you something."

"K." And Sam came out wearing a black dress with a white strip going down the front. "What do you think? Its my homecoming dress."

"First, wow, second its not really your style, third, I thought you said you weren't going."

"In order, thanks, I know its not but I actually like it, and I said I am not going with anybody, I am going alone."

"Ok now go get changed and then we can start." and she went back into the bathroom to change into her usual attire. I again contemplated my thoughts but I figured that if I read it while she was here I had a 98 percent chance of getting caught.

A few hours later Sam left and Danny pulled out the diary and flipped to the very first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the last day of school before winter break. At school we had a Secret Santa thing, and I got this diary. It was originally just a regular purple felt diary, but Dash Baxter said he embedded the black diamonds himself. But he didn't get me the diary, he just helped. The person who got me the diary was Danny Fenton, I really like him, but whenever I try to speak to him, I get really nervous. I tried to tell him thanks for the diary today, but I fainted. Danny is really cute, he has messy black hair, with sparkling blue eyes, he has a smile that could light up all of Amity it is so pretty, its why I fainted earlier. My mommy likes him too, for now. She only likes people if they are rich, famous, and/or popular. So that is three strikes for Danny, but that doesn't matter, I still like him. Maybe we will be friends someday. Who knows?_

I re-read that page over and over again, wait, I gave her this diary.

_Flashback_

"_Ok class," Miss Schultz our second grade teacher called, "I want all of you to set your present on the desk of the person you got your present for. Everyone got up and scurried around the classroom. I ran over to set the neatly wrapped present on Sam's desk. Wondering if she will ever write to the last page where I wrote her a little note. I hope, it would save a lot of awkward time. When I returned to my desk there was a box on my desk, inside the box was a charm bracelet and a note. I opened the note, It said in neat hand writing, _fill up the charm bracelet and give it to someone special._ I decided I would fill up the charm bracelet with things Sam and I do together, then I would give Sam the charm bracelet._

After remembering the charm bracelet I quickly got up and scrambled around the room looking for the charm bracelet. I had one more charm to add to it before I was finished. After an hour of searching I dug out a box of stuff I hadn't touched since seventh grade. I dumped everything out onto the floor and spotting a charm bracelet I quickly pulled it out. I changed into my Phantom form and I flew out of the house searching for one store in particular. Then I spotted it, DP Keepsakes.

I flew towards the store landing behind a dumpster, changing back into Danny Fenton. And I ran into the building up to the front desk.

"Umm, excuse me. Do you have Danny Phantom charms, you know, for charm bracelets."

"We do, but we aren't allowed to sell them until next week. Sorry."

"Please, Its for my best friend, she loves Danny Phantom, and it's the last charm I need to finish the charm bracelet I have been working on for seven years, please, I wanted to give the charm bracelet to her tonight."

"You really like this girl don't you."

"I don't just like her, I love her."

"You know what I will give one to you, you have been working on a charm bracelet for seven years."

"Actually I have been working on it for seven years just for her."

"Ok, let me go get the charm."

"Thank you." and I patiently waited and then pulled out a twenty deciding against taking it for free. I will at least pay for it. Then he came back.

"Here's the charm."

"Thanks here's a twenty."

"The charm even if on sale would only be seven bucks."

"I am paying double for getting it early, and a tip for your services."

"Thanks."

"See you around." and I walked out of the store. Out of the store, I stopped right outside and put the charm on the charm bracelet, then walked behind the dumpster to transform again. I flew into the air towards Manson Mansion. When I got there I tapped on the glass waiting for her to let me in.

"Danny quick come in, its missing, I cant believe it is missing, I knew that I shouldn't of took it to school today I am so scared, what if someone reads it. Oh my god I am doomed." Sam started saying really really quickly.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"My diary, _the_ diary, the diary _you _gave me."

"The purple felt one with black diamonds."

"How far were you?"

"I was going to write on the last page tonight."

SAMS POV"I was going to write on the last page tonight." I told Danny. And he started freaking out.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Well there is no need to write on the last page it's sort of occupied and it is really out of date."

"What do you mean it is occupied?"

"Well, I sort of wrote on the last page when we were second graders."

"What did it say?"

"That's the out-of-date part."

"What'd it say?"

"It said 'I really like you Sam Manson.'"

"Oh." my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, the out-of-date part he didn't like me anymore, he moved on.

"You see there is the 'out-of-date part," he continued, "I don't like you anymore Sam Manson." My heart dropped to the floor.

He walked up to me and took my arm and slid something on my wrist, it was cold.

"Samantha Manson, will you please lift your head up." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What?"

"Samantha, I don't like you anymore."

"We already established that part."

"No Sammy, listen to me, I don't like you anymore, I love you Samantha Lilith Manson, and I made you something. Look at your wrist."

"A charm bracelet?"

"_The_ charm bracelet."

"Hmm?"

"You got it for me in second grade."

"Speaking of, we still need to find my diary, what if someone else reads it?"

"No worries Sammy, I took it. I wanted to update the last page."

"How much did you read?"

"Just the first entry my love. You love me too right?"

"Yes, ghost boy, I love you very extremely much." I said not putting a lot of thought into my words, besides my brain wasn't the one that was speaking. _

**So did you like it? I hope you did. Read, review, send me writing tips.**


End file.
